Love is Magic
by IllegitimatePrincess
Summary: The last thing Jade was expecting to find was a genie. A brunette, brown eyed genie. When she gets the urge to free her, she finds out it won't be as easy as she's seen in Aladdin. Jori
1. Chapter 1

_**I haven't been active on the Victorious side of things since last year, wow. I'm sorry about that, I've no excuse worth mentioning as to why I've been gone. Well, I do, but that's kinda personal information I'm sure none of you wanna hear. Anyways, I did say I'd make this one-shot (On my Random Oneshots and Drabbles story) into a multichapter story and that's what I plan on working on. Just know, I'm not really reliable for consistent updates but I promise I don't abandon stories. Hiatuses are very high possibilities, but I won't abandon. Also, I'm rewriting We're Not Monsters, so the one up now is just a template and reference for me now.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I absolutely do not own Victorious or anything associated with it.**_

 **Jade POV**

"So let me get this straight…you're a genie?"

"Yep."

"And I'm your new master?"

"Until your three wishes are up, yes."

When I woke up this morning, this was the last thing I expected to happen. My mom asked me to go into the basement and put the clothes into the dryer and while I was down there, something shiny caught my eye. I got closer and picked it up, taking it to my room after hitting the button to turn the dryer on. Little did I know that a tanned girl around my age with chocolate brown eyes and chestnut hair pulled up in a high pony tail, only covered by a few pieces of colorful – and nearly see through – cloth was gonna pop out of the…shiny thing.

She introduced herself as Victoria and proceeded to explain everything so I wouldn't be so confused about the situation. That leads us to now, me trying not to stare while thinking up logical explanations and her smiling at my obvious confusion and disbelief.

"You probably find this very humorous, don't you?" I growl out, trying to ignore the heat in my cheeks as I catch a glimpse of her exposed skin.

"Very much so, yes. You're the first mortal I've seen in centuries who hasn't been possessed by greed and used all three wishes within the first five minutes. It's a very nice change, very refreshing." She's pretty chipper for a centuries-old being who's been stuck in that…shiny prison for who knows how long. I'd be pretty pissed, myself, if the roles were reversed.

"So…I can wish for anything I want?" I try and get the train back on track.

"There are some exceptions…I absolutely refuse to bring people back from the dead. Last time I did, Hitler tried to kill all the Jews and the gypsies. Not doing that again." I see her visibly shudder and suppress a chuckle. "Also, I won't make people fall in love. You could force me by commanding me since you're my master, but having a powerful genie who can use magic without you wishing for it…that's not very smart, now is it?"

I feel my heart speed up a little at the cold, angry look her eyes adopt; whether from fear or something else, I don't know. So, I tilt my head in confusion, opting to steer the topic in a safer direction without changing it. "Okay, I get you not wanting to recreate World War II and all, but what about the love thing? Bad experiences or something?"

She shakes her head, the high pony tail whipping around on her head like it's attached to an actual horse, causing me to cover up my laugh with a cough. "For a genie to be free of their confines, they have to love someone and be loved in return. If I were to force someone to love someone else against their will, they'd be as trapped as I am now. It's a fate I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy."

The passion in her voice makes me freeze, only being able to stare at her tanned form. After being trapped for centuries in her own small, shiny version of Alcatraz…she isn't bitter about it. She actually doesn't harbor any hate, jealousy, or even envy towards us mortals; even though we're free, which is what she wants more than anything.

"Why aren't you bitter or something? You've been trapped for centuries, unable to unshackle yourself from your shiny metal confines; going from master to master, asshole to asshole, granting wishes for selfish bastards, one after the other…why aren't you bitter about it?" My voice starts off normal, but as my rant continues, I find myself getting more and more passionate; unable to keep from feeling defensive of the immortal being in front of me.

Victoria gives me a small smile, one that's tinged with sadness and her eyes dimmed in resignation. "When you have centuries to think on things, you realize it takes more effort to be bitter and hateful than it does to be kind and loving. Love bounces around, like a happy bunny without a care in the world. Whereas hate sucks you in like a black hole, rendering you unable to escape until you're completely destroyed."

This makes me pause for a second. This genie, this poor soul who's been trapped for centuries, has more love and kindness in herself than anyone I've ever seen. Well, except my best friend Cat. I feel really bad for her. Suddenly, I get an idea. "Victoria?"

She hums in response, telling me to continue. "What happens when a genie is free?"

The question catches her off guard and she raises an eyebrow. "Uhm…we lose our immortality and live out our lives as a mortal from the age we look at the time we're freed. So if I were to be freed right now, I'd live a mortal life from the age of 17."

"And how does the whole freeing process work?"

"Well, the mortal has to have the purest feelings of love for the genie and be willing to prove it any way they can. Just saying the words "I love you" won't break the bonds. If the genie feels the same way, the metal prison will disappear and they'll be mortal."

"Is there a time limit on my wishes?"

She looks at me, confused. "No, none that I know of. As far as I know, I'm bound to you until your third wish is made. Jade, why are you asking all of these questions?"

"Curiosity. Not every day you meet a genie, y'know?" This has to be the craziest, most insane idea I've ever had…how am I gonna get a genie to fall in love with me? Of all the times to start being nice…

 _ **A little different from the one on my one-shot trashcan, but that's to be expected. I've been writing a lot of one-shots for different pairings that I haven't published, mainly for Pitch Perfect (Triple Treble or Bellas Squared) since polyships have fascinated me for a while and they're a little more challenging to write for me which I enjoy. One thing though: would genies fall under supernatural or fantasy? Anyways, hope you enjoyed this and I'll try to make the next chapter longer and get it out soon. Looking forward to hearing from you (whoever's reading this).**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey there. I'm not gonna come up with any excuses, you all know how irregular my updates are by now. I just feel like I'd rather wait for something halfway decent than get something quickly but having it end up complete shit, you know? Anyways, I'm running on 4 hours of sleep, it's 6:30 in the evening, I've been around children all day, I made a fool of myself in front of a pretty stylist at Walmart by saying "thank you for your name" instead of "nice to meet you"…I'm gonna take a nap now.**_

"You have strange taste in music, Jade."

The sound of Melanie Martinez's song "Mad Hatter" plays throughout my room as I try to write the script for a project we're working on in screenwriting. Tori has a confused look on her face, as if she's wondering if she likes my taste in music or not, and the chuckle that escapes my mouth catches me by surprise. "She has a unique outlook on things and she reflects it though her music. And in case you haven't noticed, I have strange taste in everything."

She looks around my room when the words are out of my mouth and the subtlest nod of her head is the only response I receive. Her eyes flit around my bedroom, taking in the black and red color scheme, my collection of scissors and strange things in jars, the various posters on the walls, but they settle on the picture of me and my little brother that I have on my bedside table. Normally I'd snap at anyone who even breathes in the direction of that photo and threaten them with my scissors. However, I'm still trying to get the genie to fall in love with me and in order for that to happen, I need to try and be open; a concept I've never been very good at in my 15 years of life.

"He looks like a little you." She smiles softly, something akin to longing in her eyes. "Is he your brother?"

I nod, even though she's not looking at me. "Yeah, that's my little brother, Chance. When my parents divorced, my sperm donor split custody with my mother but he keeps Chance most of the time while mom got stuck with me. One week a month, we get Chance here and then I see James maybe once a month, if that. I stopped regular visitation when I turned 13, I know my "dad" can't stand me…the feeling's mutual."

She scans the picture again, taking it in. My mom took it last year when we went to the beach for my birthday. Chance's golden brown hair is flattened by the water and his trunks are barely hanging on his narrow hips, even with the drawstring pulled and tied. His scrawny body is on my back, a huge grin exposing his missing front tooth. The blue-green eyes we share are alight with joy and laughter and I can still hear the sound every time I see the picture.

My picture self has a smile as well, though it's significantly smaller than Chance's. My hair was also flattened by the water but my swimwear wasn't falling off like my brother's. His usual mess of fluffy hair blends with mine, his head leaning against mine with his arms loosely around my neck as my hands hold him up by his legs.

"You look happy here."

"I was. It's one of my happier memories."

Tori sets the photo down and the sadness in her eyes makes my heart ache, though I don't know why. Maybe it's because I vowed to free her from this endless existence. Maybe it's because I've come to care about her, even though I've only known her for a week. Whatever the reason, I feel the overwhelming need to comfort her in some way. However, due to my lack of people skills and overall dislike of physical contact, I decide to change the subject instead.

"Are genies born as genies or were you a human at some point?"

She hops onto my bed, hovering maybe an inch over the comforter. Guess it's a genie thing because I know for a fact that's what genies in the cartoons do. "Some genies have the ability to manifest themselves in a physical form of their own, like me. Others, like lesser djinn and genies, do need to find a host; preferably willing and open to sharing or giving up their body."

"Are you more powerful then? Is that why you don't need to use someone's body?"

"I wouldn't say I'm more powerful, I'm just older. Some genies and djinn are as little as a day old while others, like myself, have been around for centuries. When you're centuries old, you learn some tricks along the way."

I nod, listening to Halsey sing about the monster inside of herself. "How do you get stuck in your little prisons, anyway? If you're centuries old and know some things, why are you still confined to a little coin looking thing with a marking etched into it?"

I pick up said coin looking thing and look at the marking. It's an 8 cornered star like image with V.I.C.T.O.R.I.A in each little triangle and a simple butterfly in the middle. "If you hadn't seen already, my insignia is on the coin. When coupled with a powerful enough containment spell, my essence is infused in the object bearing my insignia until someone frees me. One of the inspirations for the whole "true love's kiss" thing Disney's known for."

"Someone trapped you on purpose?"

She raises an eyebrow at the way my voice takes on an angry tone but she doesn't address it. "We were captured so our magic could be harnessed. Luckily, even the most powerful of human magic can only harness so much genie and djinn magic at one time. Hence the whole 3 wishes thing, but after those three wishes are up, I'm sucked back into my coin and disappear somewhere else until I'm found again."

"Does that mean there are genies and djinn who aren't imprisoned? They're just…there?"

She nods, a small smile gracing her features. "Before I was captured, I loved to grant wishes for people who deserved them. A poor family would wish for food and I'd grant them a small feast. A couple would wish for a child after so long of not being able to conceive and I'd grant them fertility. Small things like that."

I lean on the back of my chair, smiling at the little miracles she would create for those she felt deserved them. My affection for her keeps growing at each new thing I learn about her and I let out a sigh. If I'm half as capable as she is, freeing her will be easy.

 _ **I was looking up whether or not genies originally came from humans or if they've always been their own race and I came across so many things about djinn and genies, I found a forum where people summon djinn to take into their bodies, it was crazy. I got the idea for Tori's insignia from the djinn Izabael's crest. If you want the link to read more about it, let me know and I'll update the chapter with a link to Izabael Dajinn's FAQ forum thingy.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey there people! Who am I kidding, I'm not that peppy haha. I've been a lottle bit obsessed with Fifth Harmony's music so it's leaked into my writing. Fair warning. But I apologize if things are going a little fast considering I time skipped twice in this chapter, but if you want me to write their progress, I'll make a separate story with outtakes and missing moments. Anyways, hope you enjoy.**_

 _Sit yourself down, 'cause you know you gonna stay_

 _Boy, you better listen to the words I say_

 _You ain't going noooooo where._

 _You ain't going noooooo where._

 _Boy, you better act like you got some sense,_

 _'Cause you got a dime, and it's money well spent._

 _You ain't going noooooo where._

 _You ain't going noooooo where._

The sound of Camila Cabello's voice as well as the rest of Fifth Harmony's comes from the kitchen as I open the front door. I furrow my eyebrows, hearing a voice I don't recognize. Yes, I can easily distinguish whose voice is whose, thanks to Cat.

It's been almost two months since I found Tori and it seems like she's getting comfortable here. We told my mom she just moved here and she goes to Sherwood High. My mom adores Tori almost as much as Cat and I can see how much it means to Tori when my mom treats her like a normal person rather than an all-powerful genie whose only purpose is granting wishes.

The song ends and I hear a new song start playing, another Fifth Harmony song. However, it sounds like a Spanish version this time.

 _Deja todo y ven_

 _Esta noche juntos vamos a volar_

 _Volumen a cien_

 _Prende el fuego ahora vive y suéltalo_

My breath hitches when I finally reach the kitchen. Tori's dancing around in one of my sweatshirts and a pair of my sleep shorts, the sleeves of the sweatshirt rolled up as she cuts up what little fruit we have in the house. Her voice harmonizes the most with Dinah's as she puts the fruit in two bowls, adding a little twirl as she carries them to the counter by the fridge. Just when I think she's done, she starts swaying her hips as she drizzles a little bit of caramel syrup into both bowls.

The song ends and I think it's time to make my presence known. So, I drop my bag against the wall and make it look like I just got home. The noise startles her but when she sees it's me, she smiles the bright smile I've grown to adore over the past two months as she turns the music off.

"Hey there, Jade! How was school?"

She hands me one of the bowls and we sit at the island. "It was really boring. I'd much rather stay home with you."

I can swear I see her blushing but she pops a piece of cut up apple into her mouth, chews, and swallows before she answers. "Hey Jade?" I hum, raising an eyebrow as a sign for her to continue. "Why haven't you used any of your wishes yet?"

The question nearly makes me choke on the banana slice in my mouth. "H-huh?"

"Why haven't you used any of your wishes yet?" She repeats, looking at me curiously. "Even the most generous people I've met have used all of their wishes by now."

"If I'm being honest…I sometimes forget you're a genie." I can feel my face start to burn and I play with what little fruit's left in my bowl.

When I look back up at her, I see a small smile on her face. It's genuine and makes butterflies erupt in my stomach. But I'm me and I don't know how to handle these kinds of feelings, so I clear my throat and stand up. "Are you finished?"

She nods and I take her bowl, putting both hers and mine in the sink.

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Jade?"

I nod, holding the box in my hand as the old t-shirt hangs off one of my shoulders. "Do you think you can do it?"

She nods this time and takes the box from my hands, opening it and taking out the contents. She empties the liquid into the bottle and starts shaking it, handing it to me when her arm gets tired. "Why black?"

"I've always liked the way I look with black hair, so I thought why not, you know?"

She smiles softly at me and takes the shaken dye, sitting me on the closed toilet seat as she puts the plastic gloves on her hands. We make small talk as she applies the dye to my hair and we talk throughout the half hour I leave the dye in. She's so easy to talk to and she just walked through my walls like they're nothing. It's hard to believe it's already been a year and a half…

Once the half hour is up, she leaves the bathroom so I can shower. Since I have to stay in here for a long ass time to get all the dye out, I let out a sigh and start singing after the first 15 minutes.

 _I know it breaks your heart_

 _Moved to the city in a broke down car_

 _And four years, no calls_

 _Now you're looking pretty in a hotel bar_

 _And I can't stop_

 _No, I can't stop_

I'm about to sing the chorus but all that comes out is a laugh as I hear Tori yell out the words before me, joining in when my laughter subsides.

 _So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover_

 _That I know you can't afford_

 _Bite that tattoo on your shoulder_

 _Pull the sheets right off the corner_

 _Of the mattress that you stole_

 _From your roommate back in Boulder_

 _We ain't ever getting older_

"You have a pretty voice, Jade."

The words are muffled by the door and somewhat drowned out by the running water but I hear them clear as day. She's constantly complimenting my voice, just like I'm always complimenting hers, but every time she says it, my heart swells and I find myself smiling like an idiot. A complete 180 from my usual icy, bitchy self.

"Yours isn't bad either, Tori."

When I finally get out of the shower and dressed, I walk out of the bathroom to see Tori laying on my bed reading one of my books. **My Life as a White Trash Zombie** I think. When she hears me walk in, she looks up and the book falls from her hands. I feel self-conscious under her gaze, never seeing her look at me that way before.

Crossing my arms, I let my vulnerability show a little by looking at the floor rather than looking her in the eyes. "Do you like it?"

"You look beautiful, Jade."

The smile in her voice is contagious and I'm smiling before I know it. She's changed me so much this past year, you would think I'm a different person. It's only around her though. Got a reputation to uphold, after all.

She scoots over and pats the space next to her. It's a recent development, but I don't like the thought of her sleeping in her little coin so she sleeps with me. It was awkward at first, neither of us wanting to make the other uncomfortable and I've only ever slept next to Beck when we dated and occasionally Chance, but we've gotten more comfortable with each other and she's actually a very good cuddler. She makes me feel safe when I'm in her arms but I prefer her in my arms.

Tonight, I lay with her in my arms and her head on my chest, arm thrown over my stomach. I think she's asleep until I hear her whisper. "Are you awake?"

I hum in response, my mind half-asleep. "Sort of."

"I just want you to know…I love you, Jade."

The words wake me up instantly, my eyes flying open and heart racing. I sit up on my elbow, looking down at her. "What?"

She sits up as well, leaning against my headboard. I follow her movements, waiting for her to speak. "Isn't that what love is? When you want to be with the person every second of every day. You miss them when they're gone and they're constantly on your mind. Your heart skips when you think about them and they can make you smile effortlessly. You love everything about them, even their flaws and no matter how annoying they can be or upset you get at them, you never stop caring about them. You hate the thought of them being with anybody else but if it makes them happy, you'll put your needs aside for theirs. That's love, right?" I feel her thumb wipe something from my cheek and my hand flies up, feeling warm tears falling from my eyes. Nobody's ever said something so heartfelt to me before, it catches me by surprise. A small, sad smile makes its way onto her face and I instantly hate it. Any form of sadness has no business anywhere near her. "You don't have to say it back, you don't have to return my feelings, I just thought you should know."

I nod, laying back down and pulling her into me again. She cuddles close, softly caressing my side with her thumb until it stops and I know she's asleep this time. So, I take a chance and kiss her head. "Now all I have to do is prove I love you…then you'll finally be free."

 _ **Is it going too fast? Should I slow down? I'm out of ideas so if anybody has any ideas or suggestions, let me know. I value your input and reviews let me know whether you liked it or not. Love you all and I really hate that I can't keep a more stable update pattern for those of you that enjoy this story or any of my other stories. Anyways, virtual hugs and kisses to whoever wants them and love for those who need it.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello hello! Still obsessed with Fifth Harmony (when I say obsessed, I mean obsessed...look at my Wattpad if you don't believe me) but I've been writing this story little by little (up until around where Chance asks how they met, then I wrote the rest in about two hours) and I finally have this chapter done! I'm a little hyper for some reason, but instead of questioning it, I'm gonna enjoy it while it lasts! Hope you enjoy the chapter though and thanks to lickmykicks who called this fic a masterpiece because THAT MADE ME SO HAPPY, I LOVE YOU!**_

 _ **Also, to the guest who reviewed that they're Fifth Harmony trash, LET'S BE BEST FRIENDS!**_

 _ **Chance POV**_

"You have a key, don't you?"

I nod, staying silent as I get out of the car. I try not to speak to my father if at all possible, knowing anything I say will end up twisted and I'll end up getting in trouble. I'd rather live with my mom and Jade, but my father won't give up custody; more concerned with keeping me away from my mom than actually wanting and taking care of me.

The second I walk into the house, I hear the beautiful voice I've come to associate with Jade's friend Tori. She's so sweet and nice, I've come to think of her as another sister.

As I'm walking towards Jade's room, I'm somewhat startled by the way my voice bounces off the walls through the silence. "Tori?!"

Her reply is slightly muffled, considering her voice is travelling through the bathroom and bedroom doors. "Yeah, I just got in the shower! The door's unlocked if you wanna sit on the toilet seat."

I'm always alone when I'm with my dad but when I'm here, I have mom and Jade. Now, I have Tori because since she met Jade, she's always here. Not that I mind.

I walk into Jade's room, not lingering as I hurry into the bathroom and sit on the toilet seat. Jade's room is like her sanctuary, even I'm not allowed in for too long. "Jade and Nancy went to the store to get stuff for dinner tonight. Jade didn't wanna go, but you know your mother."

We both chuckle and I can picture mom dragging my sister out of the house, saying "You never get out anymore, you're pale as a ghost!"

"What are they making tonight?"

A bottle opens - whether it's shampoo, conditioner, or body wash, I don't know – and closes before she answers. "Chicken tacos, I think. I decided to stay here and wait for you so you didn't have to wait alone."

I smile to myself as I lean forward with my elbows on my knees. "Hey Tori?" I hear a hum and continue. "How'd you and Jade meet?" I realize that after all this time, I don't even know how they became so close so fast. Jade wouldn't even bring Beck home, the only one of her friends that I've ever met is Cat and that's because they've been friends since they were in daycare.

"I was new to the area and I guess Jade took pity on me after watching me struggle to find my way around for a few minutes. I don't know what made me any different, Jade even told me straight out that she wouldn't normally help someone she doesn't know, but I'm really glad she did."

The shower turns off and I know she's about to get out so I get up and turn around, closing my eyes to try and give her some privacy. I hear her getting drying off and getting dressed so I think of something to say so it won't be so awkward. "Everybody except for Cat would leave her, so I guess she just stopped letting people in. Our dad left when she was 8, friends would come and go, she and Beck were always off and on…nothing stayed constant."

I can somehow feel Tori freeze behind me for a moment or two. She doesn't say anything, but I feel her hand on my back so I open my eyes. She's wearing Jade's "Cry Baby" t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans, a towel over her damp hair to dry a little before she puts it in a braid…probably, my hair's short so I don't know. "Wanna go watch Emerald City? I haven't watched it without you."

I nod my head rapidly, smiling. "Is there any popcorn?"

She lets out a small chuckle and bends down a little, letting me hop on her back. Tori's told me she doesn't have any siblings so I told her I'd be her honorary little brother. It took some getting used to, seeing as she also told me she hasn't been around kids very much, but we've got a dynamic going and I consider her one of my best friends.

I ride on Tori's back down the stairs, laughing like crazy the way she'd make horse noises all the way to the kitchen. Seeing the popcorn on the top shelf, out of both our reaches, Tori lowers herself and lets me climb on her shoulders so I can reach it. Funny how neither of us thought to stand on a chair, but what's done is done. While she's putting the popcorn in the microwave, I look in the refrigerator and see some Dr. Pepper. Opening the freezer, I also see some vanilla ice cream. With a glance at Tori, I smirk and she raises an eyebrow, seemingly reading my mind.

"Soda float?"

With a nod, I get the ice cream and two Dr. Peppers while she takes out two glasses. We make the floats while the popcorn's popping and a thought that's been on my mind comes back in the silence. I've always had my suspicions that Tori likes my sister, but I don't wanna ask her and have her end up mad at me.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

I look over and see Tori looking at me, eyebrow raised with a small, reassuring smile on her face. "I was just wondering…do you like my sister? Like, as more than a friend?"

A small laugh escapes and she nods. "I do love your sister, as more than a friend. I've even told her as much, but I don't expect her to feel anything back. If I didn't know the feelings would eat me alive, I wouldn't have told her anything." She bumps my shoulder with hers while drinking the foam from her float. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Just something I've been wondering since my last visit."

The microwave beeps and I pour the popcorn into a bowl, following Tori into the living room and setting the bowl next to our floats on the coffee table. After the first two episodes, I feel her head on my shoulder and by her even breathing, can tell she's asleep.

* * *

The door opens about half an hour after Tori fell asleep, Once Upon A Time playing on the TV because I don't watch Emerald City without Tori. Jade's dramatically saying how much she's missed home and how she was sure she wouldn't see it again while I can practically feel our mom rolling her eyes.

"Chance?!"

Tori shifts around on my shoulder but doesn't wake up as Jade walks into the living room. She's about to say something but sees Tori, asleep on my shoulder, and seems to change her mind. "Want me to take her?"

Nodding, I let Jade pick up our friend from the couch, knowing she'll wake up with a neck ache if she stays like that. I follow Jade up the stairs to her room, still not used to the black hair she's had for the past two months. "Hey Jade?"

"Yeah, Monkey?"

I put the blanket she has at the foot of her bed over Tori and look at the sleeping girl for a few more seconds. "Do you like Tori? Like, as more than a friend?"

She seems a little surprised by the question and clears her throat quietly as we walk out of her room to let Tori sleep. "Why do you ask?"

"I asked Tori and she said she told you she loves you but doesn't expect you to feel the same way. And if she didn't know her feelings would eat her up, she wouldn't have even told you. So, I wanna know how you feel."

A look settles on my sister's face; one I've never seen before. It's soon replaced with a small smile I rarely see and she nods. "I love her too, Monkey. I'm just scared she'll leave me like everyone else."

"If you don't try, you'll never know. What if you're the Snow to her Charming? Or, even better in this case, the Regina to her Emma?"

Jade chuckles and I smile triumphantly, priding myself in being one of the few people who can genuinely make my sister laugh. Frankly, I think they'd make a really cute couple. Not just because they're both very pretty, but because they obviously have chemistry and they already act like a couple sometimes. "Come on, you never said hi to mom."

 _ **Jade POV**_

Tori's words from that first day echo through my mind. _"…the purest feelings of love and be willing to prove it any way they can. Just saying "I Love You" won't break the bonds…"_ What if saying "I Love You" is the only way I can prove it? I've never said them in that way before, not even to Beck. I've been putting off using my wishes, terrified if I do, she'll disappear before I can free her. I really don't wanna lose Tori…it'll destroy me if I do.

 _ **emilylam0503: I like the idea of Jade taking Tori on multiple dates but never telling her they're dates, I'm gonna use that as a one-shot idea.**_

 _ **But the real reason Jade hasn't used her wishes is because she's scared of losing Tori. She only has 3 and her way of thinking is she'll use one of her wishes and have to use a second to reverse it if everything goes wrong, leaving her with one wish left. What if she accidentally says "I wish" in passing and Tori grants it? What if it's an emergency and she has to use her only remaining wish to keep something bad from happening? She'll lose Tori forever and she doesn't wanna take any chances. Just a little insight into Jade's mentality, in case anybody wanted to know**_

 _ **Hugs and Kisses to those who want them and Love to those who need it xx**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**It has been decades, I know, but I'm not dead. Yay. I hope this chapter is satisfactory, even though it's shorter than normal, I just didn't have any ideas. This is more filler than anything. Does anyone have any suggestions? I'm desperate. Oh, and for those who still want my wattpad, it's IllegitPrincess (original, I know). But anyway, onward.**_

" _Quiet, genie! You are only good for granting wishes, you do not tell me what I can and cannot wish for."_

 _Tori shrinks back, not wanting to provoke her master. If she's being honest with herself, she's still not used to this whole "genie" thing, but she's pretty sure she knows the limits of her powers after the centuries that have passed. There isn't a handbook for this kind of thing so she's going off what she experiences as time goes on, but she's not 100% sure how to handle her current norm._

" _Now…I wish for my wife to come back to me."_

 _Tori tries once more to warn her current master. "I can't make those kinds of wi—"_

" _What did I say?! Shut up and work your magic, you stupid bitch!"_

 _Tori shrinks back, making the man's wife appear in the house in a cloud of purple and pink smoke._

 _The woman looks around, confused and a little scared until she sees Tori's master. Her face then turns into a sneer. "What am I doing here? I thought I said I never wanted to see you again after the divorce."_

 _The man looks taken aback before snarling and looking at Tori. "I thought I said I wanted my wife back!"_

" _I-I brought her back to you. Like you asked."_

" _She's not in love with me though! This is not what I wished for!"_

 _The woman looks at Tori's scared form and steps between her ex-husband and the genie. "Leave her alone, Richard, she didn't do anything wrong. Not even magic can make me love you again after what you've done."_

 _Fuming, Richard holds up Tori's coin. "Get back in here, I'm done with you."_

 _The feeling of forcibly being sucked into your prison is almost numbingly painful. You're being forced into a place you're not willing to go and the force is like white hot hands grabbing at your skin, pulling you into a space that's too small for your body. So, your body shrinks to meet the requirements of the space, all of this happening in a matter of seconds but the feeling lingers for what feels like hours._

The painful feeling is all Tori can feel when she wakes up in the middle of the night, breathing heavily as her heart races in her chest. She's confused at her surroundings until she remembers that she doesn't sleep in her prison anymore. She sleeps with her new master, Jade, in her master's bed.

" _Okay, Victoria, think of your nice masters. Lydia, who used all three of her wishes to help her group home. Brandon, who wished for his sister's recovery from cancer. Wesley, who let his mother and father have one wish as well instead of using all three for himself…"_ Tori thinks, attempting to calm down. Nightmares occur far too often but this is the firsts since Jade became her master. It's like Jade's presence comforts her enough to where she doesn't think of the negative every night like she used to.

"Tori?"

The genie looks over at a groggy Jade, her dark hair in disarray and bright green eyes squinting to make out Tori's form in her half-asleep state.

"I didn't mean to wake you. I'm sorry."

Jade sits up, leaning against her headboard. "What's wrong? You sound kinda out of it."

"It is nearly 2 in the morning." Tori attempts to joke, making Jade smile but she doesn't let it go.

"You know what I mean. Seriously, what's wrong?"

Tori lets out a sigh. "Just…nightmares. They happen sometimes, it's nothing to worry about."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

Tori looks warily at her master, her instincts telling her not to say anything but her heart knowing she can trust Jade. It's been about 2 years and Jade's been nothing but hospitable, using her first wish to make James give up custody of Chance because she knows how neglectful her "sperm donor" is. Centuries of greedy, horrible masters leaves its mark though.

"Sometimes I think back to some of the more horrible wishes I've had to grant…and the disgusting masters I've had to serve…"

Jade wraps an arm around Tori, caressing her arm while Tori recounts some of the terrible things she's been forced to do. Half an hour passes and Tori's throat hurts from talking nonstop as Jade's heart hammers in her chest from rage. She can't understand how some people could live with themselves after some of the stuff Tori's just told her.

"You don't have a horrible master this time…I promise, I won't make you do anything you don't wanna do…we'll talk things through before I make my last two wishes, just like we did for Chance…"

Tori leans on Jade's shoulder, feeling worn out emotionally and physically. "We can talk about this in the morning. Let's get some sleep while we still can…"

Jade nods and the two lay down again, Tori wrapped in Jade's arms like the teen's protecting the genie from any more nightmares.

 _ **Was this satisfactory? Anyone have any suggestions? I hope so, I need them.**_

 _ **Hugs and Kisses to those who want them and Love to those who need it xoxo**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Feels like I have always known you  
And I swear I dreamt about you  
All those endless nights I was alone_

Tori looks up from her book, confused as to where the music is coming from. The only other person at home is Jade but her master is doing her homework now. The speakers aren't on and the voice sounds like…Jade's?

 _It's like I've spent forever searching  
Now I know that it was worth it  
With you it feels like I am finally home_

Jade appears in the doorway, mini speaker and iPod in her hands. Her mouth isn't moving but Tori would know the human's voice anywhere.

 _Falling head over heels  
Thought I knew how it feels  
But with you it's like the first day of my life_

Setting the speaker and iPod on the coffee table, Jade holds a hand out for Tori to take. The genie does so with no hesitation, trusting her master completely after the two and a half years they've been together. This is the longest she's ever been with the same master and even though there's that nagging voice saying it'll end eventually, Tori's made a point to just enjoy whatever time she has left.

 _I thought I could resist you  
I thought that I was strong  
Somehow you were different from what I've known_

Jade pulls Tori close by the small of her back, clasping her left hand with her right. Tori shivers a bit, hearing Jade softly sing the words as her recorded voice does through the speaker. She's not even sure why Jade is doing this, but she's gotten used to it over the past couple of months; finding Jade making cute, somewhat romantic gestures Tori is completely oblivious to as acts of love. This is Jade's last ditch effort at something small and intimate before her gestures start becoming more extreme.

 _I didn't see you coming  
You took me by surprise and  
You stole my heart before I could say no_

The two dance slowly, content in the bubble Jade created. Tori looks up into Jade's eyes, being only an inch or two shorter than the other girl, and immediately sees them shine. She's seen Jade look at her with loving eyes before, but never to this magnitude. This is adoration, this is care…this is genuine love.

 _Cause you leave me speechless  
When you talk to me  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
Can't help but surrender  
My everything to you_

It's like the two are communicating without a word, Tori reading everything Jade wants to say just by looking in her eyes. Everything seems to be clicking into place and when Jade places a loving kiss on Tori's forehead, it happens.

What starts as a warm sensation in her chest turns into a burning one that causes Tori to wince. It's not as bad as being forced back into her prison but it still hurts. Jade looks at her in concern but Tori ignores it, pulling her shirt down a little to look at the tattoo of her coin's face over her heart. Tori's mouth goes dry and Jade's heart skips as the tattoo begins to glow, fading away until it's little more than a faint white scar.

"Jade…?"

A smile makes its way over Jade's face, eyes never leaving the faint marking. "I did it…"

Tori looks at her in confusion. "Did what?"

Jade locks eyes with the newly freed genie and her smile widens. "When I first found you, I immediately knew I wanted to free you. It wasn't fair that you were stuck in an endless cycle you never asked for. After the way you spoke about the little things you'd do for people when you were free, it solidified my urge to free you. You don't deserve to be imprisoned and used over and over again. When you suggested I use one of my wishes to get Chance away from our father, I saw just how pure your heart is…a stark contrast to mine, but that's not the point." Tori smacks Jade's arm at how she's talking down to herself but stays quiet. "Through it all, I fell and I fell hard. I didn't wanna make any wishes because I was scared of losing you…what if I made a wish and then made an accidental wish and had to use my last wish to fix it? I would've lost you forever and I don't think I could handle that."

Tori searches Jade's eyes, knowing she'll only find love and adoration in them but needing to check anyway. "Thank you, Jade. I forgot what it's like to be free."

"I love you, Victoria. I'd do just about anything for you, all you have to do is ask." Jade smiles, resting her forehead on Tori's.

"I love you too, Jade. More than I thought possible…"

 _ **HOLY FUDGING CRAP, I DIDN'T KNOW IF I WOULD EVER FINISH THIS CHAPTER!...Well…it's a short chapter but this fic deserved an ending and I tried my damndest to get one done that's at least semi-satisfactory…but I hope you enjoyed the ride, I really enjoyed writing it…and the song is Speechless by The Veronicas**_

 _ **Hugs and kisses to those who want them and love to those who need it :* 3**_


End file.
